The subject matter disclosed herein (1) relate to default data encryption; (2) use a user's registration data to generate an encryption logic and related executable code, including servers and client applications; (3) perform encryption as an automatic background task occurring through variable encryption logic, with authentication; (4) and optionally conduct online litigation through pleadings formed as meta-files that trigger litigation related algorithms in order to automate and coordinate litigation.